A Raven in the Shadows (Rewrite)
by RJ-the-Pacifist
Summary: One day, Shadow is sent by GUN to blow up one of Eggman's old bases, to make sure he doesn't come back to it. While doing this, Shadow stumbles apon a black hedgehog. What will become of this mysterious mobian? Read to find out.
1. The Abandoned Base

**A Raven in the Shadows (Rewrite)**

**By RTDH**

A door creaked open, and a black figure walked inside. It was a mobian, alike the others. Jet black and crimson streaks, with rings cuffed around hands and ankles. Only the ones who had seen it's power, have knowledge of what the rings meant. It looked around, and started to search the base. When it found it's goal, it activated it's wrist communicator, and spoke.

"Agent Shadow to base. I found Eggman's base control unit. I'm going to blow it up, ten minutes to countdown."

"Good. Make sure there are no survivors."

"Yes, commander." He said, and shut it off.

He went up to it, and set the entire base for self destruct. He was about to leave, but was knocked down by something, with grand force. He got up, and looked around. He found a black figure in the ceiling rafters, staring at him with dark, grey eyes.

"Who are you, and why did you do that?"

It smirked, and jumped down. When it landed, Shadow could already tell it was another hedgehog, but something was off about it. It's looks were odd, it had a long tail, with red detail, and an odd purple fin on the top of his head, with the looks of major detail. And the eyes, were just deceiving. I mean, it's not like everyday you find a black hedgehog, with black eyes, and grey pupils, right? The hedgehog chuckled, and smirked.

"You really don't recognize me? That's low, Mephiles."

"Who?"

"That's not fooling me, Mephiles."

"I'm not this 'Mephiles' guy you're talking about!"

"Well, if that provides to be true, then why do you look exactly like him?"

"How should I know? I've never seen anyone like him."

"Then follow me."

"I can't. Don't you realize that the base is about to explode?!"

"What? How?"

"I have orders to blow up this building-"

"This is the only home I know! Please don't let this happen!"

"I'm not sure if I can do that-"

A siren went off, and a computerized voice said "Building set to self destruct in five minutes."

_I must've been out for a few minutes... _Shadow thought, as the hedgehog ran over to the computer, trying to hack it.

"That's not going to help. We need to get out of here, NOW."

It cursed to itself, and looked at the other. It growled, and lashed out at Shadow. He stumbled back in pain, looking at the other. He could see a feeling of hatred in it's eyes. He got up, and started to run, realizing they only had about one and a half minutes left.

He knew the other was following him, possibly launching that other thing he did earlier. He was almost there, but the other got in his way. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear, the hedgehog throwing something alike. When the two met, time was up, and the building exploded, bringing the hedgehogs with them. As it went on, an ominous purple light shot up into the sky, with a menacing laugh following. Far off, a familiar blue hedgehog and yellow fox stood and watched as this all went down. They looked at each other, nodded, and sped towards it.


	2. A Meeting with the Main Antagonist

**A Raven in the Shadows - Chapter 2 - A Meeting with the Main Antagonist**

Shadow woke up with a jolt, sitting up, but the pain in his head made him lay back down. When it finally went away, he satup slowly, looking around. He was in a house, but Shadow didn't recognize it. Then, he heard banging from somewhere in the house. He decided to get up and find out what it was. He found a door where the noise was the loudest, and opened it to find a flight of stairs. He went down it, finding a laboratory at the end. But off to the side was a cage, with a black hedgehog inside, the source of the noise. By the looks of it, it was trying to escape.

_Is that the same hedgehog I faced earlier?_

The hedgehog suddenly stopped, as if he had heard Shadow's question. Then, it sat on the floor, and sighed.

"Damn it..I'll never get out out of here. Who did that damned hedgehog think he was? Thanks to him, I'll never get back...I almost cracked the code too..."

Shadow walked into the room, and towards the cage. "By the looks of it, you weren't even close to what you were trying to accomplish."

"I was, you imbecile," The hedgehog said, as he faced Shadow. "That base was where the portal I came here was, and now, IT'S GONE. That thing was the only thing that would get me back. I was trying to fix it."

"That must've been what GUN tracked. Look, I'm sorry-"

"NO YOU AREN'T, IDIOT! NOW I'M STUCK HERE FOREVER!"

"You don't have to yell at me."

"Just give me a sec...okay. I'm sorry for yelling, I...I just don't want to be here anymore. For many years I've been alone in this world, and sometimes I don't even know why I keep myself alive."

"That's strong. Well, what's your name?"

"Yours first."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Raven Hedgern."

"That's an odd name for a guy."

"Odd name, odd hedgehog, that's what I say. By the way, why did you destroy the base?"

"My boss directed me to destroy the building."

"Who's your boss?"

"Commander Abraham Tower."

"Towers, eh? I swear I know that from somewhere...I'm just not sure...really, I barely remember my past before my encounter with Kintobor."

"Dr. Robotnik?"

"Yeah, except I'd often hear him be called 'Eggman' by a blue hedgehog."

"That would've been Sonic."

"Sonic?"

"Sonic is an impatient, sarcastic, 'heroic' hedgehog who thinks of his friends. By the way, were you telling me that you used to live with Eggman?"

"As a prisoner. But, more or less he treated me as if a son. Wait...why am I even telling you this? I don't even know who's the good guy, and who's the bad one. Except for...one..."

"One?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. He...did things...that I..."

"Are you...crying?"

"What's it to you?"

"I...um...want to know why."

"He took everything away from me that I knew. My home, Eggman, and my best friend."

"Who is he?"

Just then, the two hedgehogs turned to see a two-tailed fox was blow from the staircase. Then a black and grey hedgehog stepped from the area of the staircase, and called out to the fox.

"Where is the emerald?!"

"I'll never tell you!" The kit replied.

The fox and the hedgehog both lunged at each other, but the fox got blasted back down.

"Tails!" Shadow shouted.

He looked at the black and grey hedgehog, it looked a lot like Raven, but the colors on him were different. He looked back at the caged hedgehog. His eyes were locked on the other hedgehog, vise versa with the other.

"Let me out Shadow...now..." Raven said.

The second the lock was deactivated, Raven slammed straight into the other. The hedgehog didn't have much of a scratch on him after that. For a while, they just floated there in the air silently, until the hedgehog spoke.

"That's not a way to treat your guest."

"WHAT IN HECK'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE, MEPHILES?!"

"I'm going after the emeralds. Your fox friend has what I need."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE!"

"Your anger issues have increased since we last encountered."

"Why even ask that! They haven't increased. Not at all. It's just the fact that YOU'RE HERE!"

"Can you even control it?"

"I can."

"Then let's see if you can, shall we?"

Then, Mephiles shot a beam of light towards Raven, but to Shadow and Tails' surprise, he somehow got control of the shot, and threw it back at his opponent. Mephiles grinned as he dodged the attack. Then Raven shot about-ish the same thing, except it was more purplish-black. And more powerful. The shot literally threw Mephiles backwards and into the wall. He got up and flew back to where he was.

"I may have underestimated what you were capable of. But will you expect this?"

Mephiles smirked, and a bright light flashed.

_Coward... _ Raven thought.

When it faded, a light blue hedgehog with a faded black ring on it's wrist floated there. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"N-Nazo?" Raven stammered.

The light blue hedgehog smirked, and dashed at the other. Raven was blown backwards, but recovered quickly.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"I can't hurt him."

"Why not?"

Mephiles appeared next to Nazo, and grinned.

"His past is holding him back," Mephiles said. "They used to be allies...until I came along."

"That's one of the reasons I want to damn you to Hell!"

Raven threw himself at the two, unleashing what Shadow would say a more dark version of Chaos Blast. When it faded, Nazo and Mephiles were gone, leaving Raven the only one in the air.

"That idiot is a coward," He started, then looked back at Tails. "Is the emerald still here?"

Tails nodded, and pulled it out. It was the blue Chaos Emerald. He smiled and came down to the ground.

"Good thing you have it instead of Mephiles."

"Why does he want them?" Tails asked.

"I'm probably going to have to tell you...about the past for you to understand."

"Hooray, a backstory." Shadow said.

"Did someone say backstory...sarcastically?" A certain blue hedgehog said while walking up to them. "And who's the new guy?"

"Sonic, Raven. Raven, Sonic." Shadow said.

"Nice to meet you, blue." Raven said, glancing at Sonic.

Sonic, to be honest, was a little frightened by his look altogether, but kept the fear inside and gulped. Raven smiled.

"Um, Raven?"

"Yes Tails?"

"Could...could you tell us that story now?"

"Sure. By the way, you don't have to be afraid of me."

"Can we just get to it?" Shadow said, annoyed.

"Well..."

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but...this is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed, so make sure to review to tell me how I'm doing! BTW Happy New Year guys! 2015 here we come!**

**Laterz!**

**-RTDH**


	3. 1 of 4: Turning Brothers

**A Raven in the Shadows Chapter 3 - Part 1 of 3 - Turning Brothers  
**

_Where I'll begin is when me and my brothers were in a cage in Kintobor's lair. The egghead had left the room, and we were alone in the cage...  
_

"I'M FREAKING OUT!" Yelled a eight year old yellow hedgehog, cowering in a corner.

"Shush it, Cody." Said a slightly older, nine year old purple hedgehog.

"Shut it the both of you...he's coming back." I said, being the oldest at twelve.

Just then, we went silent as Kintobor came back. He looked at us, then looked at the serums he could use. The doctor picked three out and demanded that one of us come out. I was about to say something, until the nine year old went out the door.

"Excellent! now, stand here." The doctor said, pointing to a place on the floor.

My brother did as he was told, and stood there. Then, the doctor injected him with the serum, and he yelled in pain.

"TJ!" Cody yelled, trying to get to his brother, but I held him back.

We were surprised that nothing really changed, but TJ's fur became more of a maroon color and his small fangs grew longer and sharper. A robot pinned him down as another came by the cage. Then I realized what was next. Cody was forced out of the cage, and was pinned down opposite of TJ. Kintobor injected Cody with another serum, and he screamed louder than my sensitive ears could take. the next few minutes were silent, but I knew exactly what happened. Cody's fur became more shaggier and furrier, as it faded to an yellow-orange. His red tank top was torn to shreds, same with his blue pants and fingerless lime green gloves. his shoes grew spikes on them, and a long, sharp row of fangs grew to be. Then, my hearing came back just in time to hear a loud growl of a roar come from the thing that used to be my brother.

Exactly what I guessed. Turning my brothers on each other in the best fictional way Kintobor could. Vamphog -vs- Werehog.

I looked on in shock and horror as I saw the things Kintobor had made out of my brothers. I was filled with anger and guilt. I should've never told them it was safe to explore the base. I dashed out of the cage and went between my brothers as soon as the robots let go. the two creatures stopped, as if they seemed to recognize me. I used all of the energy I had to get rid of the robots, and sent my brothers home. I looked exhausted when Kintobor confronted me. He was furious, and grabbed me by the collar of my lucky NY Aero 1987 Jacket. It was then, that he noticed the white star on my chest. I guess he realized I was special or something, because what came next was just horrific. He threw me into the robot's clutches, as he grabbed Pro.-45354, his most dangerous and reckless serum.

He came back with it, and injected it into me with no care at all. I felt pain everywhere in my body, especially my heart. It felt like my heart was just dying, as the transformation on the outside stunned the doctor. My eyes turned from jade green and white to grey and black, as my tail grew long and fluffy in length. An odd purple fin grew out on my forhead to between my ears, and my the ends of my new tail and ears were flared off with a crimson red. When the pain stopped, my heart just felt empty, I felt loneliness and misery with this new transformation. But I also felt more, how to describe...I guess evil? Because saying bad in my point of view is just feeling sad. I didn't know what to do with myself. The robots dropped me, and I just fell to the floor, and curled into a ball. I was scared of myself more than ever now, and I had no clue what happened next, except that a robot gently picked me up, and carried me to a cell. It put me down, and closed the door.

The cell was a dark and cold atmosphere...I kinda liked it. It calmed me down. I stayed in that position for days...half asleep most of the time. I ate literaly nothing, and I didn't move, no matter how bad my stomach growled. One day, the doctor came by the cell, and stopped. He noticed that I hadn't moved, nor touched my food.

Then he asked, "Are you dead?"

I can't believe he just asked that. But then I replied in a voice I had never heard myself. More or less, it was just my voice, deeper and edgier.

"I feel dead inside."

"Do you know why?"

"Yeah, 'Project DEMON'."

"Project Demon?"

"I figured out your stupid code. 45354 means Demon."

"You are smart for a sixth grader..."

"Whatever..."

"Do you enjoy being in your new home?"

I said nothing. I said nothing, as if I had been a robot shut down for good.

"I see you don't want to talk. Can I at least ask for your name?"

I still stayed quiet. I heard footsteps as Kintobor walked away. And I still stayed in that same position. Until one day, a few months after my capture, a white hedgehog with black streaks was thrown in the cage.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. 2 of 4: The Next Few Days

**A Raven in the Shadows Chapter 3 - Part 2 of 3 - The Next Few Days  
**

The cell door closed, and the new guy ran up to the door.

"Let me go, Egghead!"

"I don't have to if I don't want to..."

The hedgehog growled, he definetly knew he had to get out of there.

"Oh, beware your cellmate. He's a real demon..." The doctor said, and walked away.

"Demon? Weird..."

"He's not joking..." I replied.

The hedgehog turned towards the back of the cell. "Who...Who are you? Where are you even?"

I forced myself upwards so the other could dimly see me. "I'm right here..."

"I swear you remind me of someone from my past...man, my two brothers were great..."

"Well, think about how it is if your brothers were verted to a Vamphog and Werehog."

"That's what happened to the Hedgern kids...wait...are you the missing brother?"

"What's it to you?"

The hedgehog went silent. It turned to the front of the cell again. "I wonder what happened to Noah..."

"Hmm?"

"He's my partner. I wonder where he is..."

"I'm not wondering about anything. I'm 12 for god's sakes...no one's coming for me..."

It turned to me again with a shocked expression on it's face. "Are you serious?!"

I nodded.

"Why would you assume that?! Were you shot with depression or something?"

I went silent. I honestly didn't want to answer, nor did I want to show the tears building up. It calmed down a bit, then spoke again. "What's your name?"

"R...Raven..."

It became shocked again. How easy was it to impress this dude? It began again, stammering. "B-Bro...i-it's me...A-Axel..."

This was my turn to be shocked. The name Axel came to mind often, I just never knew what to make of it. I was about to say something, when something busted through the cell's doors. I looked over, and saw a panda wearing one of those sweat head band things, and a sleeveless jacket. Axel shouted out.

"Noah, you came!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

The two started acting like brothers. Giving noogies, doing fist bumps, and other stuff. I started to think about my brothers, when one of them asked the other a question.

"Hey, who's the kid?"

My ears perked up at the voice, and I looked at them. They both looked at me in fright. It was the first time I had looked at anyone...the panda looked at me in sympathy. I looked at them with pity, shyness, and guilt.

"I dunno..." Axel started. "He was here before me. And he seems to need a break-out."

My ears and I shot straight up. Did I just hear _break-out_?

"Heh, looks like your right. Come on..."

"His name is Raven, he said."

Noah nodded and looked at me. "Hey, Raven, would you like to come with us?"

"Would I ever-"

I was cut off, because the wind was knocked out of me. Eggman had just arrived in a large robot, and had grabbed me.

"You're not safe in _my_ clutches, in your homeworld...then I'll take you to _mine_! OHOHOHOHO!"

He started heading off in the direction of his lab. My vision started to fade, he was grasping me so hard I could barely breathe. But I saw that Axel and Noah were following us. I felt light headed, I couldn't even recall if they still were. But then Axel and Noah started to attack the machine. Eggman finally made it to a portal, and Axel, Noah, and Eggman were on their last hits. It was finally then, that I blacked out.

**XXX**

I woke up, and found myself in a new cage. One hanging, as a matter of fact. I looked down, there was a lot of commotion going on. I was surprised...Kintobor was defeated. I saw a few subomians below...wait. I can't possibly be back in Suibom. I watched as they cheered about their victory. There was a blue hedgehog, a yellow two-tailed fox, a red echidna, a pink hedgehog, a black and red hedgehog, and a white-ish silver hedgehog.

"Good going, Sonic! I wouldn't have survived if you hadn't of taken down those robots!" The fox said to the blue hedgehog.

"Well, everything's a piece of cake when your friends with the fastest thing alive!" The blue hedgehog, named 'Sonic' said back. "Hey Tails, Silver, can you check if anything is in those cages?"

The fox and white hedgehog nodded and smiled. I'm assuming Tails is the one with two tails, so Tails revved up his namesakes, and flew up, checking the first. Silver gained a green-ish aura around him, as he flew up to the last. The two got closer, and I got so nervous I decided to play dead. I lay flat on the floor, trying to not show any signs of breathing. Silver was first to come up to the cage.

"Sonic, I found one!"

Sonic suddenly got the same aura, and he came up to the cage. By that time, Tails was there too. They looked at me with amazement. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to breathe. So I pretended I was delirious. I twitched my nose, that seemed to get their attention pretty quick.

"I think it's coming to.." One of them said.

But then, I think I actually was delirious for a few minutes...because I began having a dream about the day my brothers turned...but it ended differently...the two attacked, and killed each other. But before I saw them die, I woke up, and shouted as loud as I could when I didn't even realize.

"Hey...you okay?" Tails asked.

I started panicking. What in the world below was that? I started hyperventilating, and I curled up into a ball.

"Guys, I know how to deal with this. Please go."

The fox and hedgehog left the scene, and Silver came into the cage. He sat down beside me. I was now shaking, sweating a little, still breathing heavy, and still curled up. I was also crying, but I didn't care.

"Hey, uh, are you alright?"

I didn't answer.

"Uh...is there something wrong? I mean, I've gone through a lot myself. Meeting everyone, defeating Iblis, losing my best friend...have you ever gone through any of that?"

I nodded slightly. Then, Silver scooted over to me and started petting me. My conscious was surprised, but my physical self got calm, a little. I stopped shaking, and was breathing at a normal pace.

"So, what happened?"

"M-My b-brothers...th-they killed th-thems-selves..."

"Why did they do that?"

"They w-were t-turned int-to m-mons-st-ters..."

"It was just a dream...you're okay...they're okay...we're all gonna be alright..."

These words he was saying...has he done this before? I started to get tired...drowsy more or less. I didn't even notice myself cuddle up to the guy. I could barely think...but I just let myself slip into slumber...I felt safe...with Silver...

**(Silver the Hedgehog's Point of View)**

When I got in the cage, the kid, by what it looked like, was having a panic attack. I sat beside the transformed mobian, he was in a state of shock and horror. I tried to talk him out of it.

"Hey, uh, are you alright?"

It didn't answer.

"Uh...is there something wrong? I mean, I've gone through a lot myself. Meeting everyone, defeating Iblis, losing my best friend...have you ever gone through any of that?"

It nodded slightly. I thought for a second...and I tried something. I scooted over to the creature and started petting it. To my surprise, It started calming down. It stopped shaking, and was breathing at a normal pace. I tried again.

"So, what happened?"

"M-My b-brothers...th-they killed th-thems-selves..."

"Why did they do that?"

"They w-were t-turned int-to m-mons-st-ters..."

"It was just a dream...you're okay...they're okay...we're all gonna be alright..."

I kept petting it, it really had calmed down. Then I realized what was happening. It was getting sleepy. I smiled slightly, it was kinda cute. I kept petting it, deep in thought. Who was this transformed mobian? How old is he? Is it even from this planet? I looked down it had cuddled up to me, and was sleeping. I silently awed. Then, Tails flew up.

"Silver, what have-"

I cut him off. "Shh. It's asleep."

"Oh, sorry." He started, whispering. "Sonic's getting impatient. Just get down here as fast as you can." He flied back down to the others.

I looked down at the creature. How am I gonna pick him up? I just went with the overused 'Bridal Style', and picked him up, trying not to disturb his sleep. He again gained his aura once again, and flew down to everyone. Everyone but Sonic and Tails looked at it in amazement, but one had a smirk on his face.

"What is that? A Hell spawn?" The echidna, Knuckles, the one who was smirking, said in disgust.

The black hedgehog smirked and smacked Knuckles in the back of his head.

"What was that for, Shadow?"

"Because your an idiot."

"Would all of you shut it?!" The pink hedgehog said, almost as a demand.

"Sorry Amy..." Knuckles said.

"Well, Silver, what's with the kid?" Shadow remarked.

"Well, uh, we found him in one of the cages...I wanna take him home."

The group really had no comments, although I could tell Tails wanted to do some tests on him.

"Alright...Tails, Knuckles, let's go have some fun, why don't we?" Sonic asked the rest of his trio.

Tails and Knuckles agreed, and the three left. Amy followed them...though I was new to the group, I could already tell Amy had a crush on Sonic. Shadow just teleported away, as he usually does, and I started heading home. When I got home, I set the little guy on the couch, and a sat on the floor, and leaned against it, starting to doze off myself. I knew that battle with Eggman was long, and I was about to fall asleep in that cage. I laughed silently at my own comment, and I layed down on the floor in front of the couch. I eventually fell asleep, though. I don't even remember when...

_To be continued...again..._


	5. 3 of 4: Meeting Rae

**A Raven in the Shadows Chapter 3 - Part 3 of 4 - Meeting Rae  
**

I woke up and found myself in a house. Duh, it was unfamiliar, but it was better that being imprisoned. I sat up, and the first think I saw was a picture with Silver...and a purple cat? My guess was they knew each other...maybe all too well. Knowing myself in the old days, I thought what everyone else probably did. They had _you know what_. I picked up the picture, they did seem close. I smiled, then put it back. Then, I felt something odd...I felt something burning on my chest. I looked down at the star, and It was gleaming red. I screamed in pain, then saw black.

I woke up again, feeling worse than before. I was back on the couch, but it seemed more torn up. The entire room seemed destroyed, except a few things, including the TV, which was on. I looked around and saw the purple cat sitting in a chair. She was reading a book. Silver peeked his head through an entrance without a door.

"Hey Blaze, is the kid up yet?"

I quickly acted like I was still out. Blaze looked at me, then Silver.

"By the looks of it, no. But he's been delirious. He called out a few names, even yours."

"Wow...poor kid..."

I couldn't take the pain anymore, and I just started crying a little bit. She didn't notice, because I made no noise.

"The only way to get him out of that was by hurting him...man, I wished we didn't have to." Silver said, sounding sad.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Blaze said back, then started reading her book again.

"If you say so. I'll be in the garage." Then, he disappeared.

I felt drowsy again, but I stayed awake the best I could. Soon enough, Blaze put down her book, and came over to me. She kneeled down beside me, and checked how painful ceartain places were. I winced. A lot. Then, she checked my arm and I shouted. She dialed back a bit as I opened my eyes, and sat up. That was then she noticed the tears.

"Is everything alright in here?" Silver said, almost running in.

"He's up." Blaze said, and got up.

I looked at them like they were strangers. "Who are you?!" I shouted, curling up a little while holding my arm.

"It's alright, it's alright. We're friends." Blaze said, with a calm voice.

"What happened here?" I asked them.

"We're not entirely sure. We heard you scream, and you had some sort of weird black aura." Silver said.

"Then you fought us with odd powers. Mostly ones like we have. That's why we're going to train you." Blaze remarked.

"T-Train me?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. We've been doing a little research ever since...that happened." Blaze said, glancing at the book, then had full attention to me. "You have a powerful entity called Deon."

"What's Deon?"

"A very evil version of what the Chaos Force is. And that, we'll have to call in a friend."

"Yeah, but, Shadow's not the nice type."

"Yes. But you will learn to ignore it. Now, let's see what we can do abaot that arm..."

**XXX**

It was about 6 years later. By that time, Raven had actually lived a normal life once again. He'd been educated, knew Silver and Blaze pretty well, enough to call the mom and dad. He'd been practicing his powers every day, but he felt something was still off. Everyday in class, he'd look at someone, a certain girl to be exact, and felt something he hadn't in a long time. This girl looked like a character in a few YouTube videos he'd watched, he remembered as sonic99rae. She looked exactly like Rae, but she didn't. But for some reason, it hurt to feel this way. Every time he felt it his chest hurt, and the star would be a burning red. He didn't transform or anything, but, it stayed like that till he got home.

One day, the girl came up to Raven after school.

"Hey, uh, Raven, right?" She said, kind of stammering.

" Yea?"

"I-I was wondering, if..if I could go with you."

"Excuse me?" He got off of his rider and kicked it up.

"I wanted to know if I could maybe do some homework with you, at your club."

"It's a volunteer program...but I'm sure they wouldn't mind," He dropped his board, but it landed hovering without a scratch. "Hop on."

She did so, then he got on and they took off.

"Before we get there, I've got a question. Are you sonic99rae?"

"No...but I know her. On YouTube, anyway. My mom loves the way she animates."

"Maybe your mom is sonic99rae."

"Nah, she'd of told me if it was her."

"So...your name is Rae?"

"Wait, WHAT? How, wha- how did you know?!"

"Heheh...it's all in the tought." He went down a trail that curved up to a building. "This is it. Giyserwood."

"Cool."

They stopped at the building, and smiled at each other. The went inside, seeing all of the little kids playing around.

"OMG! You never told me there'd be kids!"

A few of them looked at the two, and came up to hug Raven. They all cheered his name. Rae and Raven looked at each other again, smiling, and closed the door behind them. Around 5:30, everyone had gone home, and Raven, Rae, and two other volunteers were standing in the middle of one of the three 'pods'.

"So, Rae, is it?" Said one of the two, a gray wolf.

"Yeah." She smiled. "This was the most fun I've had in a while. Thanks for showing me this place, Rav."

"No prob, Rae."

"So, you two kissed yet?" Said the other, an orange fox.

"Shut up, Fox."

"Heh, McCloud never shuts up." Fox said, rubbing his nose with his index finger.

"One of these days, I will strangle you until you can't be the captain of StarFox anymore."

"We'll see about that..." Said a blue falcon that came through the door.

"Hey Falco. This is our ride, you guys got a way home?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

They left without another word. Raven and Rae left, and set off on his rider.

"Uh, hey Raven?"

"Yea?"

"Do you mind if I hang at your house for a few days?"

"Well, you'd have to talk to my peeps about that...otherwise I think I'd be fine."

"Okay, as long as I stay away from my house..."

* * *

**OOOOOKAY...I just realized I need more chappies for this. I haven't even brought Nazo in (XDDDD) So, in the next chappie, everything will come to an end, and get on with the storyline. Thanks for the patience! -RJ  
**


	6. 4 of 4: Is This Where It Ends?

**I'm expecting this one to be a little long. But right now I'm on a writing frenzy, expect quick updates this weekend. AND it might seemed rushed. Eh, my story, my stuff. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**A Raven in the Shadows Chapter 3 - Part 4 of 4 - Is This Where It Ends?  
**

Raven and Rae stopped at his house. It didn't look to bad, I mean, it was decent. They looked through the window, and found Silver speaking with Rae's father.

"Where is my daughter?" The man said.

"I-I don't know, Raven should have been back from Giyserwood by now-"

"You never know where they could be now! They could be at Eggman's base for all I care!"

_Eggman's Base..._ Rae thought, then turned to Raven. "We should go to Eggman's base."

Raven froze. He never wanted to hear anyone say that.

"E-Eggm-man's B-Base?" He said, stuttering.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I...I..." Raven turned away, and ran off.

"Raven, wait!"

Silver and her father heard her shout, and ran out the door to find Rae running after Raven in a high speed chase. Rae's father thought he knew where they were going, Eggman's base. But that's not where Raven was heading, and Silver knew it. He went to a certain place in the forest. Rae, of course, followed. She stopped, and looked in amazement. She'd never seen this portion of the forest before. It looked like a training ground. She finally found Raven at a target, and some kind of arrows were in a slit container. He had a silver bow, and he was focusing in pretty good. He then shot the arrow, and with ease it hit the target, dead center. Rae was amazed. Never in her life had she seen this kind of great archery. She decided she'd talk to him, and she stepped forward.

"Raven?"

He turned, another arrow ready to fire. He realized who it was, and stepped back the arrow now pointing to the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine..."

"No, you aren't."

Raven sighed. "Okay...you're right."

"What happened?"

"Promise not to tell."

"Of course, your secret'll be safe with me."

"All right..."

So, Raven relayed what happened. Rae was shocked at his experience.

"I...I'm so sorry about your brothers."

"I just hope I'll be able to find them."

"Now I have a reason. We go to Egghead's base, and we make a portal back to your world."

Raven smiled, he liked this idea. Rae smiled back, but was surprised when Raven hugged her. She didn't really mind, though, and hugged him back. After, they went, dashing off to Eggman's base. They sneaked in, and found Eggman at a computer station analyzing a light blue ring. Raven felt something, and looked down at his wrist. Where did this ring come from? Had he not noticed it all these years? And...why was it glowing? He then got his answer, when the machine then exploded, leaving Eggman knocked out. When the view cleared, a light blue hedgehog was sitting on the broken capsule, looking scarred, and battered. It's one eye was completely scratched out. It looked up at Raven and Rae.

"Help me..." It said, with a scratchy voice.

The two walked closer to the hedgehog.

"Why should I?" Raven said sternly.

"Just, please...I need to destroy them..."

"Who?" Rae asked.

"They're names are Sonic-" He started coughing, and a little blood came out. "A-And Shadow..."

Raven looked over him again and noticed on his wrist was a faded black ring, now slightly glowing. He gasped, then closed his eyes, looking serious again.

"Very well..."

"Are you serious?" Rae and the hedgehog said, in surprise.

His hand was glowing a blackish purple, and he was charging some kind of bolt. He then whispered something, and he shot the bolt at the hedgehog. In seconds, he was healed.

"How...how did you do that?" The hedgehog said, standing and looking ah himself.

"Deon. What's your name?"

"Nazo."

"Your a mystery, then." Rae said.

"Perhaps. Who are you, then."

"Raven."

"Rae."

"Alright then. Darn, I need to be stronger!"

"I can help with that...as soon as graduation."

"What?"

"Graduation is in a few weeks. I'll be done with school. I'll be able to help you, then."

"I see."

That few weeks was very quickly up. But since the visit to Eggman's base, Silver, Blaze, Rae's father and mother, and Eggman were looking for them. The first three appeared at Graduation, and so did Raven, Rae, and Nazo. Silver and Blaze sat together, and Nazo sat beside them.

"Who are you here for?" Silver asked Nazo.

"A couple of two kids who said they'd help me out after grads."

"Which two kids?"

"They asked me not to tell anyone. Not even what they described to be you."

"That's gotta be them!" Blaze said, more of a shout.

"Calm down, Blaze. Again, which two kids?"

The teacher on stage called out: "Raven Darkstar!"

Silver and Blaze gasped when they saw him on the stage. It was them. A few more names were called, then they heard the other: "Rae Schleider!"

A few hours later, Graduation was over. Rae's father, Silver, Blaze, and Nazo were discussing.

"We never agreed to this!" Blaze yelled.

"They did." Nazo spat back.

"Where are they now?" Said Rae's father.

"Over there."

Raven and Rae were sitting in a tree together, looking at the river that ran beside the high school.

"Aww..." Blaze said, smiling.

"No wonder they ran off-"

Suddenly, the place went dark. even if it was outside.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! How long has it been since I've seen my precious creation?"

"Screw off, Eggface!" Raven yelled.

"Oh, my, look what we have here, lovebirds."

Rae looked slightly down. It was true, she had a crush on Raven. But she was always shy to say so. Raven did, and thought, the exact same thing.

"Well well well...looks like I was right."

Nazo jumped in, and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" They were gone before anyone could tell.

About two years had passed. Nazo was stronger, and Raven and Rae had finally become fond of each other. They even decided to have a kid. It was a boy, and they had named him RJ, because they were not sure on a name. Plus, it would represent both Rae and Raven. Raven was now 20 going on 21, and Rae was 19 going on 20 soon enough. RJ was almost a year old. They'd been living in a tree house sort of building they made by the training grounds.

"So, how's the kid?" Nazo said, leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"He's doing just fine, he's asleep right now. So is Rae, she's pretty tired out by this kid." Raven said sitting on one of the two beds in the room. There was a little thing set up in the corner for RJ.

"I'm surprised no one's found us by now. I was pretty sure Eggman might of."

"He wouldn't hurt a kid." Raven got up, and headed for the doorway. "I'm gonna go find some food. I'll be back soon."

He hoped out and flew off, also grabbing his bow and arrows on the way. He stopped. A deer was standing there, grazing. He was about to shoot, when he was grabbed by robots.

"Hey, let me go!"

**Mission accomplished: captured subject 45354.** One robot buzzed out.

They flew back to Eggman's base, and threw Raven in a cage. They also took his bow and arrows.

"Let me out, Eggman!"

Eggman came out on que, and stood in front of the cage.

"Oh, maybe I don't want to. I've also already gotten your friends."

He looked back in the cage, and saw Nazo and Rae, out cold.

"What did you do to them, and where's RJ?!"

"No worries, he's right here." A robot beside Eggman was holding the surprisingly still sleeping RJ. "And now, to finish it off."

Another robot came in the cage with a syringe. Raven backed away, but couldn't get out of field. Soon, he was injected with it, and watched as Eggman walked towards Nazo. I tried my best to fight it and stay awake, but it was too late. He blacked out moments later.


	7. The Hunt for the Emeralds

**To: Christan Ape99**

**Thank yous so much! I never thought you liked it that much! That review you wrote made my day! :D**

* * *

**A Raven in the Shadows Chapter 4 - The Hunt For the Emeralds**

"And that's all I can remember from then on. But I spent a year figuring out that Eggman had sent them to another world, and had me in an abandoned base. I never saw any of them again...until now."

"I...I'm sorry, Raven...that must've been hard." Tails said, now hugging his two tails.

"I never knew you had such a past. Plus, that Axel guy seems familiar..." Shadow said, but trailed off.

"It's fine," Raven said, then sighed. "We just need to find all of the emeralds before Eggman and Mephiles do. Otherwise, we could all probably be doomed."

"Psh. I don't believe that. But, It seems like a good enough plan, so let's do it, to it!" Sonic shouted.

Tails and Shadow nodded. Raven slightly smiled, but it went away as fast as it came. They all the left the lab, and went searching. Tails flew around Station Square, while Sonic ran below. Shadow went to places like Mystic Ruins, Angel Island, and even the ARK for the search. Raven went around Station Square as well, but he was trying to avoid as much as he could from being seen. That failed, though. He was looking around while in an alleyway, when he noticed a purple-ish hedgehog running, pretty fast, straight for him. He didn't move in time, so he got hit with an awful lot of force, then he hit a brick wall and landed in a dumpster below. The purple-ish hedgehog stopped, and looked in the dumpster to find Raven gone. But he merely teleported behind the hedgehog, and pinnedim to the dumpster.

"What was the meaning of that, eh?"

The hedgehog looked at Raven in the eyes, and after that he couldn't stay brave. He looked sideways and down.

"I-I'm terribly s-sorry sir..."

"Hmm..." Raven released the hedgehog, and stared at him with a confused look.

_I swear on earth, I know this guy..._ Raven thought. Then, he decided it was just a kid, he didn't need this. He backed off, giving him some space. "It's fine. Sorry if I scared ya."

"Oh..." He got up, and slightly smiled, showing off what seemed like fangs. "Don't call me kid."

Raven just stared at him, trying to comprehend who this was. He suddenly remembered sitting in that cage with two others...his brothers. He remembered the fright of seeing them transform. He now knew what stood in front of him, and backed away.

"What's wrong, scared?"

"...Jay..."

The purple hedgehog gasped. "Raven?!"

"Yea-"

'Jay' dashed to him and hugged him as hard as he could.

"Heh...nice to see you again too, lil' bro."

"So, Teej, where's Cody?"

"At home. He...I'm not sure what's wrong with him."

"I gotta see."

"But-"

"Now."

He sighed. "Fine, but why all of these fancy nicknames, I'm stuck to TJ."

"Exactly. I'll just call ya Jay if you want."

"It's better than TJ."

"Now that that's settled, I need to see Cody."

"Fine..." He pulled out a Chaos Emerald, and teleported the two to the house. It looked abandoned and condemned.

"Ya know, I can teleport on my own. So can you, if I'm correct."

"Really...right, I'm just used to having Cody around."

"Odd question," He said, walking towards the house. "May I have that Chaos Emerald?"

"I can't give it to you, because we're gonna use it to fix Cody-"

"AGH!" Raven kneeled down, holding his arm. Jay recognized it instantly.

"We have to get inside, now."

Raven didn't care, he just followed Jay inside. The interior looked more high-tech and larger than the outside.

"Dad, I'm back!"

A hedgehog that looked just like Jay came in. He had a jacket, and more chest fur. He had some transparent neon green shades on as well. He had a 'bitten' ear, and a scar by it. He looked at the two, and smiled.

"Who's this?"

"It's Raven! I found him!"

Raven didn't say anything, and stayed quiet. He knew this was normal, as he had been getting the same pain ever since he ended up in that base.

"Really...then, do you mind if I do any tests on you?"

"Na." He kept it short, and slightly painful.

"Come with me, Jay. 'Raven'."

"You didn' haveta say it that way."

Tim froze, and turned back. "By the stars...it is you!" He walked over, and hugged Raven tightly. "The accent, the scoff...it's just like you were a long time ago!"

"I didn' think you'd be able ta tell." Raven smiled, but then winced, and clutched his arm.

"Hurry along, we need to get him to the lab." Tim said, while helping Raven up.

They did so, and Jay shut the door behind them.

**A few days later...**

Tails was in the lab, cracking some binary codes for fun. He was waiting for Sonic, Shadow, and Silver to come back with the report. Raven had gone missing a few days ago, and they weren't very sure where he went. Then, the trio came in, Sonic holding some food for Tails.

"Sorry Tails, but Sonic couldn't search without his stomach full." Shadow said with a scowl.

"What? It's true!"

"Never mind that, I think I have a location on Raven. He's in the poor side of town."

"Alright, let's go then, I've been waiting for forever." Silver said, already heading out the door.

Soon, Sonic and Shadow caught up with the coordinates. They headed out, the trio searching. But it came to Sonic's mind why they were even doing this. And so, he asked.

"Why are we even doing this, it's a waste of time!"

"Because I used to know him, apparently. But the whole Sonic 06 incident made me forget."

"And we need to get rid of Mephiles again before he summons Iblis again or something like that." Shadow replied after Silver.

Silver stopped in front of a pretty banged-up house. Sonic and Shadow had kept going, not caring. He decided he didn't really need to help them, anyway. He was the one with the tracker, after all. He walked up to the house, and knocked, suspicious why the tracker led him here. A board on the window creaked, and Silver heard someone speak.

"Who are you, what's your business here?"

"I'm Silver, and I'm looking for a...'Raven Darkstar'."

"He's not here, whoever that is." Another voice from inside said.

"Come on, I have a tracker. I know the guy, he knows me. Maybe. He knows my friends, that's for sure."

"Silver...?" Another voice, but sounded more weak.

* * *

**BOOM, BANG, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! FINALLY! Oh god, I'm so happy! -w-  
**


End file.
